Right kind of wrong
by angellus08
Summary: Caroline/Alaric. You knew something was dead wrong when Damon Salvatore's moral compass lit up like Christmas... but then why did it feel so right? An unusual couple but I can't get it out of my head. One- shot.


_A/N- I have always wanted a pure Calaric fic and this would not leave my mind and so here it is... I think the writers could do wonders with Caroline's character if they just stopped the Elena marathon somewhere along the way. Seriously I'm not happy with the show anymore so I take my frustrations out by writing. Ha! Please let me know what you think, I am waiting to read the reviews for this. Oh and I am off for vacation for 10 days so I won't be posting my stories for 10 or so days now, but don't worry once I'm back I'll be back to my usual updaty self! REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>CarolineAlaric**

* * *

><p><strong>Right kind of wrong<strong>

* * *

><p>He knew it was wrong. He had always known it was wrong, and yet every time the thought of <em>it <em>being wrong crossed his mind he never... never thought about simply not doing it. He couldn't _not_ do it, it felt so not wrong... so right, as he looked into those pleading watery blue orbs he knew he had absolutely no control over the way his heart and body simply yielded to it... to her, his student, his step daughter's best friend, a vampire... but at that moment he knew why he did what he did, she needed a savior and he needed to be a hero. They were made, tailored for each other... all the way from the depths of hell.

* * *

><p>He knew it was wrong when he found her sitting on the pavement behind the mystic grill, obviously drunk and even more obviously broken. He sat down next to her and she looked up at him expectantly and he saw the surprise in her face when she saw who it was. She had expected Bonnie, Elena hell maybe even Damon but not him... not Ric. He smiled at her knowing why she was so sad... she had no one just like him. He had been used to that feeling until Jenna gave him something to lose... and lose he did. He put his hands around her shoulders, careful not to be too forward, very much aware of what a creep he must look like... but he didn't care, she needed someone to comfort her and he needed someone to need him.<p>

* * *

><p>He knew it was wrong when he purposely failed Tyler the arrogant hybrid in his history paper, he couldn't get the image of her tear streaked face as she told him how he had changed and vervained her when he had walked her home that night almost a week ago. He had seen her every day since that night, whether after school when she would be walking home and he would offer to drive her there, knowing full well that she had a car but just didn't get it with her. Almost every night he found her on the same pavement, not drunk though and every night he sat down next to her and talked... for hours and then walked her home, and all this time he knew she had been waiting for him every night but he didn't mind, he had never talked this much in his life... he had never known he had it in him to even talk that much.<p>

* * *

><p>He knew it was wrong when one day Elena and the 'group' asked him why he spent so much time with Caroline and he simply replied that they were friends, they both needed someone to talk to. Somehow his clear disapproval of how everyone else treated Caroline was lost on all of them... all except Damon. His friend for lack of a better term rolled his eyes and went on with his duty of pissing his brother off and attempting to steal his girlfriend, and pretend to not give a crap about anyone else.<p>

* * *

><p>He knew it was wrong when she showed up at his apartment couple of weeks later a crying mess because her father was back and despite his assurances she was terrified that he would try to <em>fix<em> her again. He instantly let her in and the spent hours talking and laughing and he even made her cocktails, she was a vampire it was safe to say that she could drink. He smiled sadly when he watched her glace at the watch after the first few hours knowing full well that she was dreading having to leave and go home, dreaded having to leaving him. He knew it was wrong that he dreaded her leaving as well, his little apartment hadn't felt like home in too long. He shook his head when she mumbled that she should leave around midnight, and told her confidently that it was too late to go home now, conveniently forgetting that she was a vampire and said that she could sleep in his spare room.

"Just don't tell anyone you slept over at a teacher's house" he said jokingly as he handed her the beddings and she smiled softly... too softly for his liking... he was entering dangerous territory, she replied that she could keep a secret and he wondered if there was more to her words.

"I don't have anyone else" she said sadly sitting down on her strategically made bed, knowing that he had been watching her from the doorway. He laughed slowly letting her know that he had no one else either.

The fact that they were both happy about not having anyone else was lost on them.

The next morning he told her she could stay here until her father left, but he never bothered to ever ask her if he had left, and she never bothered to tell him.

* * *

><p>He knew it was wrong when he stood in the middle of his kitchen turning around full 360 degrees smirking with adoration at how clean and well kept it was, his kitchen... Alaric Saltzman's kitchen. Sure this was not credit to his household skills; all praise must be directed to the blonde vampire that had now taken residence in his tiny little apartment. He didn't even know she had moved in until Damon opened his fridge one day during their weekly drinking endeavors, and held up a plate of chicken parmesan looking questioningly at his human friend demanding that the rarity be explained this instant. Ric simply shrugged in response and said that Caroline made it... and then it hit him. She was always at his house, cooking cleaning, did her homework here, her drinking here... even had her fashion magazines addressed to his apartment now. He sighed mumbling a soft 'Hmmm' of realization, pursing his lips in a surprised manner and looked at the dark haired vampire and said "Yeah she lives here now"<p>

* * *

><p>He knew it was wrong when he spent the first few hours in bed wondering if she was alright, if she was scared, if she needed him in the same way... in every way that he needed her, that he needed to want her. He wondered if she thought about him before she went to sleep like he did every night. He wondered if he was just lonely or if he was just a normal red blooded man to feel <em>that<em> for a beautiful blonde... or, no he couldn't consider the other alternative. Not yet.

* * *

><p>He knew it was wrong when one night after a month or so he felt her sneak into his bed in the dead of the night. She crawled up behind him and just lay there, and he wondered if it would be okay for him to turn around and look into those blue eyes like he so badly wanted to. He decided not to, maybe she was scared; maybe there was a monster under her bed... even though she was the monster herself. He just knew if he got a look at her he couldn't control himself from touching her. He heard her scoot over a little closer to him and his breath hitched as she suppressed a sob<p>

"It's my birthday today" she whispered in her silky voice

He sighed and closed his eyes losing control over his mind and body as he turned around and put his hand around her waist and looked into her eyes "Where's the party gonna be" he asked worried about having more teenagers in his house

She smiled sadly and shook her head, and he understood. There was no party; she was Caroline Forbes no one threw parties for her. He suppressed the ball of fury that erupted in his chest unexpectedly and brought her closer to him and practically stuffed her against his chest and wrapped her around him more tightly. She smiled up at him and buried her face in his chest and went to sleep instantly.

He knew it was wrong when he unwrapped himself from her the next morning unable to remember the last time he slept so peacefully.

She slept next to him every night from then on, though he didn't cuddle. He was a good man he knew that, but he was still a _man_... and there's only so much control one has.

* * *

><p>He liked Damon he really did... when he wasn't snapping his neck that is. But apart from that he actually thought of the arrogant, jerk-ass, self-obsessed vampire as a borderline likable person. But at this moment he was majorly pissing him off... and Ric does not like to be pissed off while he's chugging on the bourbon, he wished at this moment he could snap the vampire's neck too... <em>let's see how he likes that?<em>

"How can you bear her?" Damon asked utterly perplexed "I mean she talks... like all the time" he added rolling his eyes and even shuddering a bit at the memory

"No... Not any more" Ric replied pissed "You've haven't spoken to her much apart from occasional threats to even know what or how she speaks"

"So you actually like talking to her?" Damon questioned seemingly interested

"Yes" Ric hissed back

"Huh!" Damon commented "Why?"

"Why?" Ric repeated "Why... Why? Why do you love bourbon?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer it"

"Fine... because" Damon started and then huffed while he racked his usually dormant brain for a reason "Because I just do" he snipped annoyed after a while and Ric smiled happily

"Exactly" he quipped and Damon scowled at nothing and then turned around to look at him and Ric just knew that Damon was going to say something ridiculous

"So... you're comparing my love for bourbon with your _what _for Caroline?" he asked smirking and Ric sighed angrily

"My friendship" he replied unsurely scrunching up his face in pure confusion.

Damon snorted as he said "You need to straighten that out." Ric was about to reply when his phone beeped and before he could even move his hand he found his phone open in the vampire's hand and a look of pure disdain on his face as he read the message from Caroline, Ric was sure it was her message... no one else messaged him.

Damon read the message and then repeated it to Ric disapproval dripping from every word "Pick up cream and cheese before you come... don't forget C" Ric scowled at him as he snatched the phone from Damon and stuffed it in his pocket.

"She didn't even say '_will you_?'" Damon stated aghast "She said '_pick up_', like an order. Dude I thought she's your fuck buddy... she's your wife" Damon added laughing while shaking his head at the predicament his friend had landed into. Ric huffed angrily in his face and threw some money on the table gulping his drink in one go, preparing to storm back home and have an argument about these demanding messages of hers... but not before he picked up the cream and cheese, he loved her cooking so what the hell?

He sighed angrily as he collapsed back on his chair mumbling an amused 'Oh crap!', when he realized that she was totally his wife.

* * *

><p>"You're pissed it I get it, don't take it out on my shrimp" Caroline warned looking on as Ric practically mauled the food with his fork<p>

"It's dead" he mumbled

"I'm dead too" she said darkly "So I'm empathetic to the shrimp"

"That's stupid" he commented "And makes no sense"

"If you're gonna be grumpy then don't talk to me" she said bossily changing the channel and he huffed angrily

"Who do you think you are?" he screamed angrily banging his fork on the plate and getting off the couch and pacing in front of her like a maniac

She looked up at him completely lost and shook her head in a questioning way and he barked out loud

"Why do you think you are, to order me to buy things..." he grumbled reaching for the bourbon like a drowning man to a float

She scoffed angrily when she got wind of his thoughts and stood up putting her hands on her hips and retorted back forcefully "Well I'm sorry, I do everything around here including my school work and half of your work and you can't pick up some things on your way? If it weren't for me you'd be eating out of a cardboard box"

He laughed at her mockingly as he continued his pacing and she lifted up a finger and added "And don't tell me you don't like my cooking, the pounds you've put on is enough proof"

He abruptly stopped his movement when her words sunk in, and he wondered under the severity of things why the only thing he could think of was that she thought that he had put some weight on. He knew he wasn't that attractive, at least not to someone who had been with Damon but still it pinched him. And he wondered when he became such a girl.

"Whatever" he grumbled "This is too much...I don't have any clue what is happening and it can't go on..." he pulled on his hair and she looked at him kindly as he seemed to be losing his mind and she definitely knew what that felt like.

"You need to sleep in the other room" he ordered finitely and she shook her head

"No"

"Fine, I'll sleep in that room" he snapped and she shook her head more furiously

"No we will sleep the way we have been" she said firmly and he looked at her like she was crazy

"No Caroline... what is wrong with you? What are you doing?" he asked desperately and moved back a few steps when she took a few steps ahead towards him and put her hand on his shoulder

"Stop fighting" she said softly and he merely shook his head in protest to her words... _wonderful defense_ he thought

"I know you think this wrong... all of it but it's not" she smiled up at him and he hated how vulnerable he was to that look, the one which he noticed only he got these days and no one else.

"It is wrong" he said determinedly

"No its not... you only think its wrong because of how right it feels to you" she whispered closing the remaining gap between them and he could feel her ragged breath rustling his shirt as she placed her small hand on his chest right above his heart. "Don't think with that..." she said tilting her head to indicate his head "Think with this" she concluded tapping her palm on top his heart.

Words flew through his head at lightning speed, most of them had the suffix or prefix WRONG... damn he knew it was wrong on as many levels as possible, so wrong that even Damon thought it was wrong. You knew something was dead wrong when Damon Salvatore's moral compass lit up like Christmas... but then why did it feel so right? Why in that past few months had he not been miserable over all the miserable things in life and why... why did it never really matter to him that she was a student, his student

"You're a _girl_" he blurt out and watched as her face fell from the hopeful smile to pure devastation as she whipped her hand off of him and moved back a few steps. She felt rejected... hell Caroline Forbes was used to rejection, second best was practically her middle name just ask all the men in this town, but never before had a rejection stung so bitterly... she knew why but she would never admit it now... she was in love with him, and he thought she was a _girl_. She was already hurt, dejected and on the verge of tears no need to add embarrassed to it. She sniffed up her tears and started to turn when he grabbed her hand and turned her around

"No... I didn't mean that" he said desperately "Not like that..."

"Then what did you mean" she asked cursing herself for the underlying hope hidden in her voice, she didn't think she could take another rejection from him... he was her savior who was she without him?

"You're not a girl Caroline... you're so much more but I shouldn't feel like this..." he mumbled rustling a hand through his hair the confusion clear on his face

"Like what?"

"Like you belong here Caroline... like I belong here with you" he said softly boring into her eyes as he moved forward to hold her hand in his and she smiled involuntarily... he wasn't rejecting her, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him the only difference was that Caroline was a bitch and didn't care people thought, he though on the other hand was a good man and good men don't express their feelings for 19 year olds and kiss the said girl senseless.

"You can't change how you feel... bad things happen if you do" she advised as she closed the gap between them again placing her hand back on his heart, she liked listening to his heart beat, she liked knowing that it sped up in arousal and heat but never... never in fear... she would positively lose her mind if he was afraid of her. He smiled at her words and taking the cue she pushed herself up onto her toes to reach his face, he was taller than anyone she had ever met, even Damon... that she liked. She brushed her lips by the side of his jaw waiting to see if he moved back, but he didn't, instead he bought his mouth to hers pressing against it slightly and she closed her eyes wondering how many times she had imagined this. His hands idle by his side jumped up in action as the blood surged through his body, he knotted one of his hands in her locks while the other encircled her waist bounding him to her and he still marveled over how small she was. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue brushed her lips and he took the opportunity to thrust it into her mouth, she didn't move her hand from his chest as she moved her hand to his shoulders, his hair too far away she would have to tug on it like she wanted to when they were... well horizontal.

He pushed himself away from her reluctantly and placed his head on her shoulders as he felt himself go hard. He didn't think this was _completely _wrong anymore... but sex was not the best way to start this, no matter how badly he wanted to.

He whispered into her ear "Slowly" and she nodded against his chest smiling. She pulled back not wanting to push his _situation _anymore and smiled at him her face flushed. He had never seen her more beautiful and Caroline was always beautiful.

"Will you be nice to the shrimp now that you're done with your tantrum?" she questioned raising a brow and he laughed and sat back down to devour his food, thinking of some other way to label this as wrong, his heart and his member refused to oblige so he concentrated on the shrimp.

* * *

><p>He didn't think it was wrong when he smiled at Caroline a little more lovingly than other students when he bumped into her at school, or when he sent an over-proud and about to be vampire hunter meat football player to detention for a full month when he all but grabbed Caroline's ass in the hallway. That was his ass... okay that was dirty too but hell she didn't mind his hand on it. She reprimanded him one night on sending so many boys who rubbed up against her to detention, he help up his hand and told her she could complain if and when he tried to kill them, his reaction was justified. She merely huffed and shook her head trying hard to hide the fluttering in her heart. She slept in his bed and as she was going to do so for the foreseeable future she changed the sheets to typically bright annoying headache giving but ridiculously soft sheets, and Ric couldn't get rid of his headache for three days.<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't think it wrong either when he always sat next to her at their daily, weekly, fortnightly etc etc 'save Elena' meetings and merely raised his brows whenever someone looked at them weirdly. Elena tried to ask him one day well not ask... that girls demands that she be told everything, he did not and told her that if Caroline wanted to tell her she would. It was Stefan though who figured it out first, as he narrowed his eyes watching the glaring match between Tyler the hybrid douche and Ric the hunter teacher. Ric kept a vigilante stand next to Caroline when he noticed the hybrid walk in and threatened to stake his ass when he tried to grab her arm. Stefan laughed loudly at this and blurted out unabashed<p>

"Oh my god! Blondie is fucking the teacher... I don't whom to be more impressed by... this is much better than all the Elena talk btw" Stefan added devilishly and Caroline winced and moved back as if to hide in the darkness but Ric merely glared at him, he really hated ripper Stefan but it was Damon who jumped to their rescue

"What's wrong lil bro... big bad you not getting any?" he mocked at which Stefan scoffed turning to glance at Elena before saying

"Pfft... You know Damon I should warn you, you're pining for Elena but let me tell you she is pathetic in bed, and you've already fucked Caroline... Elena would be disappointing in comparison, I'm imagining that Caroline is much more... _flexible_" Stefan said as he turned around to wave his hands at Caroline widening his eyes suggestively at the last word.

Damon and Ric both looked like they wanted to stake him ten ways to Sunday, but stopped their murder plotting when Caroline burst out giggling at Stefan's comment and everyone turned to look at her, Ric gave her an amused smile his brows disappearing in his hairline whereas Damon smirked shaking his head. She shrugged her shoulders as a sort of apology to Elena and Stefan winked at her and left them to hash out their next world changing plan.

* * *

><p>He definitely didn't think it was wrong anymore as he pushed the strap of her dress off her shoulders while kissing her incessantly, he was tired like hell... but not too tired for this, he had been fighting this for months before and after he had stuck his tongue down her throat. His back still hurt from all the driving, he had taken her to a fancy ass restaurant four towns away so no one would recognize them, he would worry about his back in the morning now he preferred to concentrate on her silky hand as it paved its way up and under his shirt as he put his hand up to help remove it, her dress fell to a puddle on the floor and he wanted to step back and admire the view but he was to preoccupied by her lips, he had all the time in the world to gawk at her later. She felt so small and perfect in his hands and he was literally scared that he would break her conveniently forgetting that she was a vampire and that if anyone had potential of getting hurt during sex it was probably him.<p>

He never felt anything this exhilarating in his life and as expected his back was as heavy as a boulder the next morning, she chuckled resting her chin on his chest and made jokes about his age for half hour before he decided enough was enough and pinned her underneath him and devoured her more times than she could count and then smugly asked her to crack any more old jokes. She grumbled angrily and fell asleep in ten seconds flat.

Needless to say, they both missed school that day.

* * *

><p>He knew it was painfully right when exactly a year from the day she had moved into his apartment she told him she loved him and he smiled and said he loved her too, they had both known for a while but never felt the need to shout it from rooftops. Caroline knew this is what she had been waiting for because he made her feel secure... nothing had ever made her secure. Ric knew this was what he had been waiting for because he was content, he belonged wherever it was that she would take him... he had never belonged before. He nodded and kissed her when she told him she was leaving Mystic Falls and asked him to go with her, he still thought it was wrong somewhere deep down that he got to have her... she was too extraordinary for simple old him, but until the day someone whacked sense into her and she dumped his ass he had her and he couldn't be giddier.<p>

* * *

><p>He knew it was wrong. He had always known it was wrong, and yet every time the thought of <em>it <em>being wrong crossed his mind he never... never thought about simply not doing it. He couldn't _not_ do it, it felt so not wrong... so right as he looked into those pleading watery blue orbs he knew he had absolutely no control over the way his heart and body simply yielded to it... to her, his student, his step daughter's best friend, a vampire... but at that moment he knew why he did what he did, she needed a savior and he needed to be a hero. They were made, tailored for each other... all the way from the depths of hell. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
